Five Mysterious Crew Members, Grievous, Preed, and Andross' Ambush/Popple's Group to the Surprise Rescue
(Meanwhile back at Neverland, in Star Cappy Village, the Stars and Cappies are enjoying their daily lives when suddenly, a female Cappy named Mabel blew her horn to gather all the Stars and Cappies’ attention. Hearing it, they stopped doing what they’re doing, and went into a glowing white chamber inside a cave. Inside the chamber, they surround a large white sphere with a glowing rainbow Saturn-like ring around it. Then, they linked hands and began to pray) Stars and Cappies: Oh, Great Uni-Mind. Thank you for protecting us all from great peril. And may you shine as bright as the stars on Kanta Ogaki and his friends. We are one. (Unknown to all of the Stars and Cappies, a drone secretly caught a glimpse of the Uni-Mind. In a different part of the forest far away from the village, the Okami, Bowler Pig, Killer Rose, Primal Rage, and Sly Chameleon, and even Andross, Grievous, and Preed, saw the whole thing with the drone’s point of view on it’s camera) Killer Rose: So that’s where they keep that Uni-Mind. Okami: Indeed. (After the screen went to static, their mission to locating the Uni-Mind accomplished, the Okami and Andross turned to Preed, Grievous, the Bowler Pig, Killer Rose, Primal Rage, and Sly Chameleon) Okami: Let’s report this to Captain Ruber, Admiral Skurvy, and Assistant Captain Zedd at once. Andross: Then we'll attack. Preed and Primal Rage: Right. Grievous, Sly Chameleon, and Killer Rose: My sentiments exactly. Bowler Pig: Come on. (Suddenly, they notice a familiar ship fly by. It’s as if the five masked warriors recognized it as they stared at it. Elsewhere, the ship, revealed to be Kanta and his friends’ ship, landed in the forest. After they disembark, the group walked through the forest and arrived at Hangman’s Tree) Tank: No wonder you like living in the wilderness. Jin: That’s exactly what I said when we first came here four weeks ago, Tank. Tank: I didn’t know, Jin. Peng: No worries. Honker: Normally people say the same things as other people. (Helen then turned to the new Lost Team recruits) Helen: So, you guys were always huge Kanta Ogaki's group supporters, right? Recruits: Yes. (Sora noticed Shadow give a light smirk with his arms crossed and posed like him too, much to his notice and interest) Shadow: Trying to act like me? Sora: Maybe. (Sonic joined in with Sora) Sora: (Imitating Shadow in a calm strict voice) Don't ever mess with my powers. Sonic: (Imitating Shadow in a calm strict voice) And my brooding nature. (The group laughed while Shadow got calmly impressed with a calm frown. Then, to Rouge and the others' notice as the laughter died down, Shadow calmly tried to stifle a laugh and then laughed finally and calmly) Slippy: You know, you guys from London are not so bad. Tricky: Yeah. Lea: You seriously know how to have fun. Namine: Like the children you are. Tippi: Even I'm pleased. Kanta: But since this is Christopher's group’s first time here, wanna have a tour of Neverland? Female members of Christopher's group: I like that. Male members of Christopher's group: Me too, Kanta. (Then they left Hangman’s Tree and flew into the air to explore. Elsewhere in the forest, Popple's group emerged from the bushes, exhausted from their long walk. Then they sat down by a boulder) Escargoon: Man, this forest keeps going on and on. Dedede: I know that! (He smacks him with his hammer) Escargoon: Sorry for complaining, Majesty. (Dedede’s stomach suddenly growls) Dedede: (Sadly) I’m hungry. Bleck: You’re not the only one. (A short pause, then all their stomachs growled) Popple: You know what? Let’s find something to eat. (They immediately get up, more energized this time. Then they see some Macintosh apples in an apple tree and after their stomachs growled again, Popple and Bushroot picked one of each and checked for something) Megavolt: Why are you having a staring contest with those apples, Popple and Bushroot? Bushroot: Because we're checking for worms. Bleck: Worms? Popple: Yeah, worms. (After inspecting them more, Popple and Bushroot shrugged and took a bite on their apple. Then they sucked some apple juice out of the interiors) Bushroot: You know…. These apples aren’t bad. Popple: Try them. (He and the rest of his group then took their own apple and ate it after checking for worms too. After finishing, they sighed and then suddenly, a Cappy named Gus shouted at them, surprising them) Gus: Hey! That’s my apple tree, you thieves! Bushroot: Hey, hey, hey! We were just hungry! Gus: No excuses! (He pulls a hoe out and chased Popple’s group away. After running away in fear and losing the angry Cappy, Popple’s group panted and then Megavolt spoke up) Megavolt: That was crazy! Just because we picked some apples off?! Liquidator: You know, looking out for each other is kind of hard. Quackerjack: Awe, relax, Liquidator. It’ll be easy eventually. (Suddenly, they hear familiar laughter from afar. They run up a cliff and hid themselves to see where the laughter came from. Then, Kanta’s group emerged, laughing their heads off, having had fun on their Neverland tour) Jeremy: I liked the Dragon Clan Village the best. Ewan: That was fun! Elise: That was where Arren and Therru gave me and my group gifts. Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi: (Agreeing) Yeah. Double D: Molly, what was your favorite part? Molly: I liked Mermaid Lagoon. Helen: (Giggles) Yeah. Me too. The mermaids really were nice. Satsuki: Yeah. The last time we met them, they sang a love song for me and Kanta. Morgana: They also sang that for me and DW. Launchpad: And Elise, Yi, and I sang with them with Webby and Tiff. Elise, Yi, Webby, and Tiff: That is true, Launchpad. Angie: I also liked the Star and Cappies' village itself. Cutemon: The Stars were so cute. Mikey: And the Cappies were nice. Nene: My sentiments exactly on the cute and nice part. (She giggles) Jeremy: But the Uni-Mind was the bomb! Well, not literally, but…. Ewan: We know what you mean, Jeremy. Tank: Speaking of the Uni-Mind, how can we protect it if Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple find out where it is? Kanta: Relax, Tank. Darkwing: Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and the pirates have no idea where the Uni-Mind is. Launchpad: It’s not like they’ll send spies to steal it. Tank: But even so, if they do find it, we’ll help you make sure…! Kanta: I know. But…. Satsuki: Kanta. It’s okay to move on. Morgana: Everyone loses someone dear to them eventually, but life goes on. Yi: Yeah. What goes around, comes around. (Overhearing the conversation, Popple’s group suddenly became lost in thought) Popple: (Whispering) Wow. Bleck: (Whispering) Come to think of it…. Life goes on, indeed…. Dedede and Escargoon: (Whispering) What goes around, comes around…. Team Rocket: (Whispering) Remember the loved ones we lost.... Fearsome Four: (Whispering) Move on…. (After pondering, Popple suddenly brightened up and spoke up in excitement, much to the others’ confusion) Popple: (Whispering) I got it! This is perfect! Dedede: (Whispering) What is it, Popple? Jessie: (Whispering) You have a plan? Popple: (Whispering) Yep! Meowth: (Whispering happily) Cool! (Then whispers in confusion) But what’s the plan? Popple: (Whispering) We are angry at Ruber, Negaduck, and the pirates for abandoning us, right? Popple's group except Popple: (Whispering) Yeah, why? Popple: (Whispering) And made us decide to look out for ourselves, right? Popple's group except Popple: (Whispering) Yeah, why? Popple: (Whispering) Well, I was thinking…. What if we pretend to join Kanta Ogaki and his friends?! (A short pause, then the others, except Bleck, objected while shaking their heads no) Popple: (Whispering) Why not?! We’ll get even with the pirates! Bushroot: (Whispering) There’s one itsy-bitsy problem with your plan. Popple: (Whispering) And what’s that? Bushroot: (Whispering) We’re Kanta Ogaki and his friends’ enemies. Liquidator: (Whispering) They won’t trust and believe us. (Realizing, Popple slapped his own face in shock) Popple: (Whispering in sarcasm) Oh, you’re right. (Then he got serious) Popple: (Whispering) Think harder for once! James: (Whispering) How can we win them over? Escargoon: (Whispering) Yeah, how? Dedede: (Whispering) The last time Escargoon and I encountered them, we tried to help you defeat them. (After thinking even more, Popple brightened up suddenly) Popple: (Whispering) I know! We can try and…. (They huddle up and whisper. They smile smugly and snickered after they break the huddle with Bleck) Quackerjack: (Whispering) Good idea. (He pulls out Mr. Banana Brain) Quackerjack: (Whispering to Mr. Banana Brain) You think this'll be easy? (In quiet high-pitched voice) Of course it'll work, lurk. Popple: (Whispering) Just follow my lead. (As Kanta and his friends approach closely, the hidden Popple's group cover themselves up quickly in dirt and started to crawl slowly with smirks on their faces. Then on Popple’s cue, James and Bushroot shook some branches of the bush they’re hidden in, attracting Kanta’s group’s attention) Kanta: Who’s there? (Then, discarding their smirks, Popple's group crawled out of hiding with sad, yet exhausted looks on their faces. The group noticed them and got suspicious and angry while the new members got confused, yet suspicious) Kanta: Popple and some of the pirates?! Darkwing: What are you doing here?! Gosalyn: Yeah?! Why are you here?! Popple: (Weakly) Hello? Is someone here? Help us up…. Popple's group except Popple: (Weakly) Yes, help us…. (Cream roughly help them up and then spun them around with her wind element breath, making the dirt fly off of them, cleaning them) Bowser: Hey, hey! I didn’t mean help us up roughly! Popple's group except Popple: Yeah! Sonic: Why should we treat you nicely now? Tails: Yeah? Knuckles: Especially after what you did to us in the past? Kit: So they’re Bowser and the pirates you told us about? Launchpad: Yeah. A group of troublemakers who work for Ruber and Negaduck. Popple: Not anymore. Gene: (Goes up to his face) Liar! Popple: I swear! We mean it! Not anymore! Jessie: (Hanging her head in sadness) The pirates abandoned us after the Star Spirit rescue mission. James: (Angrily) Treated us like yesterday’s trash like we didn’t even exist! (Quackerjack then bawled his eyes out) Quackerjack: (Bawling) You don’t know what it’s like to be abandoned like that. (He blows his nose on Bleck’s cape, much to his annoyance) Quackerjack: (Sheepishly to Bleck) Sorry, Count Bleck. (Bleck then cleans Quackerjack’s snot off his cape while he spoke next) Bleck: What we’re saying is the honest-to-Neverland truth! No tricks. No scams. Bowser: Promise. Megavolt: So, what do ya say, buddies? (Bleck flicks the last snot from cape, and both Popple and Megavolt hold their hands out to Kanta and Darkwing respectively to take it. A short pause, then Kanta and Darkwing glared and crossed their arms) Kanta: Bet that’s a new scam you’re making right now. Darkwing: And we are not buddies! Elise: Yeah. Pretending to be abandoned. Yi: That must be a plan you concocted with the pirates. (Popple and Megavolt got angry and restrained his concealed anger and himself from strangling Yi upon hers and Elise's remark and groaned in anger while clenching their own hats in a fury) Tippi: I don’t know why I’m thinking this, but…. Will: But what? Tippi: I honestly believe them. (Popple's group got surprised and both Popple and Megavolt’s anger melted away upon hearing her) Tippi: I mean, that shadow creature you call Count Bleck seems.... Familiar.... (Silence, then just before Bleck could speak up, Gene butted in) Gene: Oh, what do you know about them? Tippi: Because I was abandoned too. Yet I can't remember why. (A short pause, then Go spoke up) Go: Are you being crazy or are we? They’re pirates, for crying out loud! (Scorbunny chirps angrily in agreement) Quackerjack: I just cried, Shade Boy. (Shocked on what Quackerjack called him, Go turned to him slowly, fuming red with anger, concerning Ash) Ash: Uh-oh. You shouldn't have called him that. Go: (Fuming) What did you call me? Quackerjack: I’m not insulting you. I just said…. (Go lunged at Quackerjack in anger as if to beat him up, causing Popple's group to retreat in a panic and Kanta’s group to give chase) Go: You better run! Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Come back here, you troublemakers! (Go, Kanta, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey, and Louie then tackled Quackerjack, Popple, Megavolt, Bushroot, Bleck, and Team Rocket respectively and was about to punch them when suddenly, six lasers shot at the ground next to them, catching their attention. They look up and they see Preed, the Okami, Killer Rose, Bowler Pig, Primal Rage, and Sly Chameleon standing over them along with Andross and Grievous, aiming their laser guns at them) New crew members: Gotcha. Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Who are they? Go: (To Popple's group) Friends of yours? Popple: I don’t know the five masked ones. (The rest of Popple's group objected in agreement. Then the Sly Chameleon and Preed fired another laser at them, but they all dodged the attack. Kanta’s group caught up with them and noticed the five mysterious warriors, Grievous, Preed, and Andross) Christopher: Who are they? Gosalyn: Grievous, Preed, and Andross! Kanta: I don’t know the five warriors. Launchpad: But whoever they are…. Darkwing: (Pulls his gas gun out) Those five might be trouble. (Darkwing jumped at the five warriors and three new crew members, but the new crew members leapt gracefully out of the way and landed gracefully like cats) Darkwing: Nimble, are they? (The Sly Chameleon, with Andross' help, then copied himself and surrounded Sonic's group. Then the real Sly Chameleon jumped out of the group and attacked Charmy before he and Sonic's group reacted. Then the replicas returned to the real Sly Chameleon) Sly Chameleon: Think you can outsmart this technique? (He repeats this and this time, he attacks Knuckles before he reacted. Immediately after helping Knuckles recover, Espio concentrated on the real Sly Chameleon and then he successfully blasts a ninja star at him, making the replicas vanish. However, the Sly Chameleon recovered) Sly Chameleon: Not bad for another chameleon. (Suddenly, the Okami and Grievous appeared from invisibility and attacked Fox and Kanta from behind. Darkwing, Gosalyn, and their friends rushed in to help, but the Killer Rose attacked, knocking them down) Killer Rose: Nice try. Bowler Pig: Yeah. Nice try. (Then, Kanta and Fox broke free from Grievous and the Okami’s grasp and prepared to attack the Killer Rose when suddenly, he threw a rose-like smoke pellet into the ground, making the area smoke up and causing everyone, except the Okami, Bowler Pig, Killer Rose, Primal Rage, Sly Chameleon, Andross, Grevious, and Preed, to cough) Amy: (Coughing) I can’t see! Tikal: (Coughing) I can’t breathe! Kanta: (Coughing) Hurry! Let’s get…! (Suddenly, the Primal Rage kicks Kanta down before he could finish. Popple’s group, meanwhile, escaped the smoke, coughing, and then once the coughing died down, Popple’s group recovered and looked in shock and concern as the smoke died down. But to their surprise and shock, Kanta’s group, having recovered by the smoke, were pinned down by a huge net set by Preed and struggling to break out) Satsuki: Let us out! Preed: Sorry, but no can do, girl. (He aims his laser gun at her and just when he fired, something hits and breaks his laser gun, revealing to be an electric blast. Kanta’s group and even the new crew members got surprised by that and they turned to see that it was Megavolt who blasted his electric blast at Preed) Preed: Aren’t you…? Popple's group: Back off! Megavolt: Nobody messes with those guys! Jessie: They're our twerps! Andross: Let us guess. You like to finish them off? Popple: (Short pause) Nope. Dedede: So, have some treats on us! (He and the rest of Popple’s group then threw watermelons at the new crew members, knocking them down, surprising Kanta’s group. Then, Meowth grabbed the netting they were trapped in with his claws and like a cat, clawed a hole in it. Kanta’s group, still confused, escaped through the hole Meowth made) Kanta: (Confused) Popple…? Darkwing: (Confused) Fearsome Four…? Gosalyn: (Confused) Bleck, Team Rocket…? Launchpad: (Confused) Dedede, Escargoon…? (The new crew members recovered, but then Bleck grabbed them with his levitation spell from his scepter and pulled them to his and Popple's group's faces) Jessie: If you ever tell Ruber and Negaduck about this…. Meowth: We’ll make you sorry. James: So, like we said; Back off! Popple: Get it?! (Then, to their surprise, the new crew members broke free from their grips and wiped the watermelon chunks off of them calmly) Okami, Andross, Grievous, and Killer Rose: Very well. Sly Chameleon, Primal Rage, and Preed: You got lucky this time. Bowler Pig: But step out of line, and we’ll make you suffer the consequences. (The five mysterious warriors threw more smoke pellets, smoking themselves, Grievous, Preed, and Andross. After the group shielded themselves, they see the smoke die down and reveal that the five warriors, Grievous, Preed, and Andross have vanished. After a short silence, Launchpad broke the silence) Launchpad: Incredible…. Liquidator: How we have watermelons? Jessie: Well, we had some and…. Kanta: No, no, no! Launchpad means, you saved our lives. Darkwing and Christopher: Why? Popple: Because we told you already. Quackerjack: We were abandoned by Ruber and Negaduck. Escargoon: We wish to get even with them. (Tippi flew up to Bleck) Tippi: What you did to those pirates was great. And thank you. (Bleck blushed a bit) Bleck: It was nothing to it. (After that's done, Kanta’s group thought it over and then Kanta and Darkwing nods) Kanta: Fine. Darkwing: But…. Popple's group: But what? Kanta: You need to prove yourselves that you’re on our side by a little…. Training. Popple’s group: Training? For what? Darkwing: For joining our team. (Bleck understood) Bleck: Understood, that's fine with me. Popple’s group: (Unaware at first) Ah, okay. That’s…. (Realizes in shock) WHAT?! (But before they know it, the group grabbed Popple’s group, as well as a cooperating Bleck, and carried them to the Meeting Grounds to discuss Popple’s group’s fate) Coming up: Popple's group undergo a huge training session with Kanta and his friends to prove their loyalty, as well as get to know one another. Afterwards, Kanta’s group is introduced by Slippy, the Stars, and Cappies’ latest creation and a new comrade, and then Star Cappy Village comes under attack by the Okami, Sly Chameleon, Killer Rose, Bowler Pig, Primal Rage, Andross, Preed, and Grievous, and Kanta’s group, including their new comrades, must try to protect the Uni-Mind. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies